


Warbler oneshot/headcannons

by Pan_Warbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M, Multi, Niff, One Shot, from my Wattpad, wevid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Warbler/pseuds/Pan_Warbler
Summary: Just my warbler oneshot/headcannon series @pan-warbler on wattpad and tumblr
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, David the Warbler/Wes (Glee), Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

If you don't like these ships then u can leave.

Please leave

If u even mention any other ships,we will not hesitate. Bitch 

:)

-Niff(otp #1)

-Huntbastian(otp #2)

-Wevid(Veronica jealous)

\- Thint

-Klaine


	2. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip headcannons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just some random head canons if the warblers all went on a group road trip I'll try to write a whole one shot for this later but I'm so caught up with school and I'm just lazy lmao

Jeff whining every two seconds asking "are we there yet?" 

-Everyone putting on headphone so they don't have to listen to Hunter and Sebastian arguing 

-Thad not being able to sit still and Trent had enough and told him to stop

-Everyone eventually taking out their earbuds to realize there's silence everyone looking back to see Hunter asleep on Sebastian's lap and him humming happily well playing with his hair

-Wevid being in the front seats driving and navigating cause their the most responsible 

-Sebastian almost causing him to crash cause he keeps putting his hands over Wes' eyes from the backseat 

-Niff sharing a blanket and watching a movie 

-Wes instantly regretting his decision to let Sebastian drive within two minutes he almost caused them to crash

-Hunter getting yelled at by Wes cause they later found out he snuck Mr.Puss on the trip


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This account is owned by two people so the writing styles may be different depending on who's writing.Also I' m New so please be nice in the comments :) also no smut

-The warblers would definitely have a weekly movie night and target runs for snacks really late at night.

-Sebastian has insomnia and can't fall asleep without Hunter but won't admit it to anyone

-Nick and Jeff have always been very affectionate with each other even before they were dating it's just something everyone had gotten used to

\- Wes and David has always been the parents of the friend group and knows what to do when someone needs help

-Wes has memorized who takes what medication and keeps them all in has bag and reminds them to take there meds 

-Thad and Sebastian were once caught binging "Keeping Up With The Kardashians" together at three in the morning by a very concerned Hunter

-The Warblers would all cover for Hunter and Sebastian when Hunter's Homophobic parents come to visit. 

-Sebastian once put multiple packets of Splenda in Hunter's birthday present and ended up getting them thrown at him.

-Mr.Puss attacking Sebastian the second Hunter came to Dalton 

-Sebastian getting a dog and naming it Hunter just to make the real Hunter mad


	4. Even more headcannons

\- Thad is the one that knows what's going down with all the ship drama and let's just say they found huntbastian fanfics written in Spanish on his computer more than once.

\- Nick and Jeff being the pranksters of Dalton

-Hunter and Sebastian being to stubborn to confess to each other even after all the flustering and flirting so they all had enough and make them do it 

-Trent protecting the ears of the innocent freshmen by blasting church music when Hunt and Seb are "talking"

-Beatz, Jeff, and Thad blasting WAP in the common room at three am and being greeted with a still very concerned Hunter 

-Hunter being used to getting up early cause of his military training is in complete contrast to his boyfriend whom he has to drag out of bed every morning 

-Going to a pride parade/celebrating pride together

-Hunter being the classy "protective boyfriend" and Sebastian thinks it's the cutest thing ever

-celebrating Christmas and holidays together

-Sebastian teaching Hunter French

-playing among us together

-Kurt and Blaine visiting

-All the warblers trying to coax Mr."Not even remotely bi-curious" our of his little cozy closet

-Hunt vacation with Seb's family in Paris 

-Jeff stealing Mr.Puss from Hunter and keeping him in his dorm


	5. Warblers playing among us

Jeff-Pink(cuz it's Jeff)

-Nick-Dark Blue(just seems like the type gay)

-Hunter-Black(still trying to convince he's "NoT EVeN rimOTeLY BI CURioUs")

-Seb-Red(I won't even explain)

-Kurt-Cyan(fashion icon)

-Blaine-Lime(idk why)

-Wes-Purple(give me purple vibes u kno)

-David-Dark Green(we had nothing left)

-Trent-Yellow(with the flower headband,cuz he's cute and innocent )

-Thad-White(with da little egg hat)

-Huntbastian are imposters

-Niff stick together cuz couple goals

-Wevid run away anytime their near eachother because their scared of each other

Wes would be the dectective

Jeff would die first

Hunter would go after Trent imeaditly(cuz of u kno)

David would be hiding in a corner

Nick would try to protect Jeff,but is double killed by huntbastian

Blaine is sussed out right at the begining

Kurt is trying to protect Blaine

Trent would acually be doing his taskes

Thad would be running around like a maniac

No one is EVER sus of Jeff(cuz y would u be)

Beatz is confusion


	6. Headcannons part *insert number here*

Jeff would we be a feminist he would low key just March into class after history declaring he hates men  
"Jeff hon,your gay"  
"I DON'T CARE NICK I HATE MEN"

-Jeff is a super nerd and loves everything geeky and nerdy and could talk for hours about his fandoms(Same)

-Hunter and Jeff have an annual skin care regimen once week

-Hunter has a little sister and is super overprotective of her

\- All the warblers having good/wholesome relationships with Jeff's siblings and Hunter's little sister 

-


	7. Hunter-The straightest straight to ever straight :)

Ok I just need a place to put this down.(p.s. nothing against the writers)

HUNTER CAN U GET OUT OF THE DAM CLOSET ALREADY YOU PRACTICALLY IN EFFING NARNIA.YOU KNOW WHAT SCRACH NARNIA HE'S IN FRAKING TARTURUS O MY FREAKING GODS.

YOU CAN'T TELL ME NOT EVEN RIMOATLY BI-CURIOS PEOPLE STAND LIKE THAT.HANDS ON THEIR HIPS LIKE THEY ARE THE STRAIGHEST PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE DAM WORLD

AND THEN YOU SING WHISTLE FOR SECTIONALS A WHOLE SONG ABOUT YA KNOW AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG A WHOLE SONG ABOUT ONE NIGHT STANDS WITH ANOTHER GUY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU,YOU DUMBASS  
-G.D

U CANT TELL ME A STRAIGHT PERSON SINGS THAT WITH ANOTHER GOD DAM BOI.I-

HUNTER GET YOUR LIFE TOGETHER ALREADY  
HES RIGHT THERE

SO GET OUT OF YOUR FREAKING CLOSET AND MARRY HIM ALREADY

EVEN YOU CAT  
YOU MOTHER EFFING CAT CAME OUT BEFORE YOU  
MR MOTHER FREAKING PUSS CAME OUT BEFORE U

I-

:)

...

i spend to much time ranting about this

<3


	8. Christmas headcanons Bish

-Jeff getting everyone matching Christmas hats  
-Hunter getting mad at Sebastian for eating raw cookie dough when baking   
-Thad demanding he do a one man performance of "Hips don't lie" by Shakira at Christmas karaoke   
-Sebastian spiking the eggnog getting everyone drunk just for entertainment   
-Beatz,Thad,and Jeff are all drunkly laughing over literally nothing  
-Hunter and Sebastian are making out in a corner  
-David is scream-crying over the fact snakes don't have arms  
-Wes is crying in a corner   
-Nick is making sure Jeff doesn't kill himself doing something stupid.  
-CUTE COUPLE GIFT EXCHANGES WITH HUNTBASTIAN, NIFF, AND WEVID  
-Thad, Beatz, and Jeff doing the mean girls jingle bell rock dance 

Follow me on tumblr @Pan-Warbler


	9. Christmas Headcannons Part 2 BISH

-Jeff would still think Santa's real  
-Each the Warblers would go through this high end plan to make sure he never found out  
-They would all write a wish list with him and say they were going to take it to the post office  
-In reality they would just read through it to make sure he gets the right gifts  
-One day Seb got fed up with him  
-.....he told him everything  
-He didn't leave his room for a week  
-Everyone was mad at Seb,other then Hunt  
-They even called Wes(lets just say it didn't end well)  
-After getting way too worried about him,Nick broke in(Hunt acually broke the door open but it doesn't matter)  
-They saw Jeff looking like he just died and came back to life  
-Needless to say that Jeff has been forever tramutized and has trust issues(for like a week then he became normal Jeff)

-They would all have a snowball fight(I think you all know where this is going)  
-Niff would be like little kids having a snowball fight  
-Throwing snowballs at everyone,but not hurting anyone   
-They would also make snow angles together,and draw little faces on each of them  
-Wevid would be the parents in the back(like always)  
-They would be making sure some people(cough cough HUNTBASTIAN cough cough) weren't hurting people  
-They would pass around gloves and hats  
-Klaine would be trying not to die(cough cough HUNTBASTIAN AGAIN cough cough)  
-Sometimes Kurt would throw some sneaky snowballs at people,trying not to get caught  
-He hit Baine by accident  
-He said sorry about 57 times(Jeff counted)  
-Huntbastian would be the harsh snowball people  
-They would throw them so hard people fell back  
-The mostly threw it at eachother  
-At some point Seb started throwing them HARD at Thad   
-Hunt started aiming them at Trent  
-Wevid had to practically throw them all inside  
-They had hot chocolate while Wevid went to go help Trent and Thad(Trent got a black eye and Thad just got multipul bruises)

-They all decided to make cookies together(a mistake)  
-They couldn't decided on a flavor  
-They decided to just go to the store and pick it randomly  
-It was chocolate chip  
-Thad poured all the flour into the dough  
-They didn't have enough chocolate chips yet because some people(cough coughJEFF,THAD,SEB cough cough)  
-The rest passed in a blur  
-There was cookie dough on the ceiling(I have no idea how)  
-Wes calmly excused himself  
-Screams of pure frustration echoed through Dalton

-Christmas Eve rolls around and everyone is loosing it  
-Jeff is always a big ball of energy,but he's about to explode from excitement at this point  
-Klaine and Wevid would be cuddling by the fire place  
-Seb pretends he's not that excited(Everyone knows he's the second most excited,Jeff's the most excited)  
-Hunt was kinda mutual  
-Jeff woke everyone up at 1 am  
-"Were an hour late :("  
-They all tried to get him to go back to sleep  
-They resorted to the Nicky card  
-They snuggled till about 5:30  
-"Jeff it's still way to early"  
"I DONT CARE NICKY"  
-They all opened presents half awake

Heys guys  
ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS MAH DUDES  
Can you guys believe this mess of a year is almost over,cause I'm still having a mental breakdown over it.Like ITS BEEN 12 MONTHS OF THIS NONSENSE CALLED 2020 FRIWHYFJAWK(i need help)

:)

<3

-Didi


	10. Secret Santa

They would do a yearly secret Santa

-This years picks were a disaster

-Beatz wanted no part in this

Jeff got Hunter   
Nick got David  
Thad got Sebastian  
Sebastian got Wes  
Hunter got Trent  
Wes got Blaine  
David got Kurt  
Trent got Thad  
Kurt got Jeff  
Blaine got Nick

-I think we all know where this is going

-Jeff goes first(he couldn't wait)

-Kurt thought it would be funny to get Jeff an avacado(like the vine)

-Jeff spares no hesitation

-"It's an avacado!Thanks!"

-The rest of them smack their head( Sebastian smacks Thad)

-Wes goes next

-As soon as he saw the colors and the gavel,he started sobbing right there and then

-Sebastian was honestly taken aback my this

-Nick was up next

-Blaine gave him a scrapbook of personalized pictures

-Nick gave him a hug and flipped through with Jeff,who somehow started crying (His personal favorite was a niff picture in Disney World)

-Kurt was terrified

-David got him a bright pink fanny pack

-Kurt's first reaction was to go to the closet(NO KURT DON'T GO BACK THERE) and look through clothes he could pare with it

-Blaine was excited for his

-He got a sparkelized microphone with his name on it

-David got a box that said"Your Soul" it was empty

-Here's where the mess begins

-Trent gave Thad a rainbow Bible with hearts all over it

-Thad gave Seb a maid outfit

-Hunter was loosing it 

-He was in it for the rest of the day(and night 😏)

-Hunter gave Trent a sign that says "Beware of Cat"

-The Warblers freaking lost it

-And the Grand Finale

-Jeff was given Hunter

-And all Hunter saw was just a single piece of paper

-"Rehabilitation Center admit one pass"

-The warblers were silent

-"For your addiction"Jeff said

-Which one?"

-"The way you interpret that is up to you"


	11. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I live for over protective Hunter so today's prompt is Hunter discovers his sister had a boyfriend he doesn't approve of. Takes place in the future when Henri's fifteen (she's thirteen now) contains no spoilers to "Against an old friend" or anything

Catching his baby sister making out with a hot dark-haired blue-eyed bicker boy was the last thing Hunter Clarington expected when he opened the door.

"Hunter this is my boyfriend, Jaxon" Henri sprung of the bed smoothing her hair pulling this so called Jaxon with her.

Hunter couldn't speak, he was so angry at the idea of any boy really running his hands all over his baby sister. Hunter just stared at the pair of teenagers in front of him, observing this Jaxon boy. 

He had jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, he was tall and well built, he was the type of attractive that usually let himself to being a jerk, he should know, he put himself in that category. 

He also took note of the way he had a hand rubbing circles on her hip slowly creeping up the hem of her shirt. He glared at him and Jaxon immediately dropped his arm back at his side. 

He shock Jaxon hand, hating the way he smirked as he did so. 

"Nice to meet you Hunter,but I should get going now my father is expecting me home soon." He took the leather jacket draped over the back of Henri's desk chair. He walked back to Henri, kissed her jaw and whispered a quick "goodbye beautiful" making Henri giggle, and Hunter cringe. 

Jaxon walked out of the room neither of the Clarington siblings saying a word until they heard the front door close. 

"Well I'm beat time for bed, see you at breakfast" Henri made an attempt to push her big brother out the door. She wasn't strong enough.

"Oh no young lady, where going to talk about this." He took a seat on his sister's bed, motioning for her to sit next to him, she obeyed. 

"How long has this been going on for?" Hunter's interrogation started. 

"Couple weeks " Henri's tone was flat as she fidgeted uncomfortably with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

"And how did you two meet?" He continued questioning his sister.

"I was at the music store right next to the building next to my voice lessons looking for sheet music and we starting talking about my song choices. We had similar music taste and he told me he was starting at the our school so we started hanging out." Hunter nodded. 

"Anything about his family? and siblings at all?" Hunter continued with his question. He was determined to know everything about the boy. 

"All I know is that he's has to older brothers I've never met them but he talks about them a lot" Hunter nodded so far he seemed okay, not the worst boy his sister could have picked, he still didn't like him. 

"And when was your first date?" Hunter didn't show signs of letting up anytime soon. 

"He picked me up on his motorcycle-" And there it is. 

"Hold up, you went on his motorcycle? Henri! you could have crashed! do you know how dangerous that is!" 

"He's a safe driver, we wear helmets and don't even go to fast." Henri countered surprisingly calm. Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose, continuing with his questions. 

"And how old is he exactly?" Hunter was still a bit hung up on the motorcycle thing, he would definitely give Jaxon a talk about that later. 

"Sixteen, almost seventeen" Henri continued answering questions flatly as if she was bored with this, which she most certainly was. 

"So he's somewhat older than you" Henri nodded 

"Have you two had sex?" Henri's eyes widen as she looked around the room at anything but her brother, not saying anything.

"Hunter l-" He had enough. He was serious this close to losing it and he swore to god of her answer was anything but no Jaxon would have hell to pay. 

"We'll have you?" He was done if Henri's answer was anything but no he didn't care if he didn't know where Jaxon lived, he would find out. Finally Henri shook her head. 

"No we didn't do anything more than what you walked in on" Hunter released a breath. 

"Good, keep it that way, you understand me? and he does anything or you two do anything you come to me got it, and I really hate to say this" Hunter let out a sigh. "You can always go to Sebastian, as irresponsible as he might seem he's better at um.. intimate advice than I am. Okay?" 

Henri nodded, happy this conversation was over. He pushed a stray piece of hair away from her neck, rethinking any positive though he had about Jaxon. 

He grimaced at the array of purple bruises trailing down his sister's neck. As he walked out of her bedroom. He walked downstairs grabbing his keys waking to the car. 

Jaxon was a dead man.


End file.
